


Nathan’s Nightmares That Only Duke Can Help Heal

by DaddyLuke



Series: A Return to Haven: Series [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyLuke/pseuds/DaddyLuke
Summary: This is a work I’ve done to add to and rework “Go Get Your Own” by Random_ideas_happen, so that it fits in with my Return to Haven coalesced universe.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: A Return to Haven: Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796647
Kudos: 7





	Nathan’s Nightmares That Only Duke Can Help Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Get Your Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857952) by [Random_ideas_happen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen). 



Nathan has been having nightmares. The horrible nightmares that still came even though both Duke and Audrey were back. The worst were when he’d dream about Duke or Audrey leaving him. 

Audrey had been back — really back, and really okay, and really even aging like a human — for seven years. The nightmares of her leaving him had mostly subsided. Especially as they raised James together and began the rebuilding of Haven. 

But the nightmares about Duke had only persisted. Nathan kept asking himself how it was that he’d only ever let Audrey tell Duke, “We love you,” until Duke came back from what seemed like the dead. “Why was I such a coward?, Nathan asked himself, “Why did it take *that* for me to be able to say, “I love you, Duke.”

The nightmares would shake Nathan awake in a cold sweat. He’d gasp, and Audrey would know what had happened. She would try her best to comfort him.

Memories. 

The end of high school, when Nathan was in the throes of first love with Duke, and Duke wanted Nathan to run away with him, and Nathan said it was a crazy idea. Duke left, heartbroken. Nathan stayed, heartbroken. 

All the times during the troubles. 

Then, when Duke left both him and Audrey and went beyond the fog. 

Worst of all, when Duke begged Nathan to kill him, and Nathan had to comply. 

The only thing now that calmed Nathan after a night of such horrifically disturbed sleep was spending time with Duke. 

Audrey went over to the community safety station from the Gull to bring Nathan some food and start her part time criminal research duties for the week. Every transforming police department needs a psychic consultant, right? Well, Audrey thought so. 

Finding Duke lounging on the office couch was not surprising. Finding Duke lounging on the office couch with one Chief Nathan Parker, also on said couch and nuzzling into Duke’s chest, fast asleep, was slightly more surprising. But not by much.

Audrey indicated Nathan, “He can’t sleep from the nightmares sometimes.”

“Is that what it is?,” Duke asked. “You know he’s not exactly exhaustive in explaining stuff.”

“Who are you telling,” Audrey laughed. “He believes in an austerity of words.”

Duke looked at her, also clearly tired, “I’m not sure when I’ve slept well lately, either. I’m worried about him, and that makes me worry about you and James. This whole past week is kind of a blur to me, because he’s called me to just stay with him the past four days here at work. And you know I have to get to the Gull to work my shift after. But this is the first time this has happened.”

Audrey was amused and curious: “What did he do?”

“He usually just chats with me, or asks me to just watch over him while he takes a cat nap,” Duke said. But today he said he wanted to take a cat nap, and I was about to get up. And he said, ‘No, just stay there. I want you to hold me like when we would have sleepovers in high school’”

“Hot,” Audrey giggled.

“Stop it,” Duke laughed. “I almost cried. I couldn’t believe he was saying it.” 

“Seriously?” Audrey clucked. “Nathan is not the only one who doesn’t use his words, Duke.”

“Duke sighed, ‘Just give me five minutes,’ he said.”

“I need you to sign the payroll report for the Gull,” Audrey said. “Is he using your arm as a teddy bear?”

“Feels like it.” Duke tried to move his arm but that did little good.

Audrey stepped closer and touched Nathan’s hand. Nathan shifted from the touch, but didn’t let go of Duke. She tried again adding words to her touch, “Nathan? Can you let go of Duke? I need him to sign something.”

Nathan let out a whine and clung tighter, mumbling, “No. My Duke. Get your own Duke.”

Audrey huffed, then turned to Duke who was fondly smiling at Nathan, “Listen to that!“

Duke gave her a feigned bewildered look, “What. He’s always like this when he’s waking up. Personally, I think it’s because he’s so uptight all the time so his inner child slips out when his subconscious is the strongest. Or it’s because he never rebelled when he was a kid. Most of the time it’s pretty amusing,” Duke looked up to see Audrey throw him a skeptical look, “What?”

“Is this how he was in high school?,” she asked 

“Exactly,” Duke said.

Audrey didn’t believe Nathan was so unrestrained, especially when Nathan raised one finger to Duke’s mouth saying, “Shhhhhh, it’s quiet time Dukey.” He was fully accurate with finger placement, so he’d clearly done it before.

Audrey mouthed “Dukey” as Duke sighed in defeat. He leaned down and whispered something in Nathan’s ear and Nathan smiled.

Audrey smiled. “You know, I’m just going to leave this on my desk. Sign it before you leave. I’m going to go home and make us all dinner. Make sure you both get there.“

“Aye, aye, captain,” Duke saluted with his non-dominant hand, his other one still acting as Teddy bear.

Audrey rolled her eyes, kissed Duke on the forehead, and left.

Duke watched Audrey leave before turning back to Nathan and whispering, “You are not allowed to grumble at me when you wake up. Audrey hearing your inner child is completely your own fault Mr. Just Give Me Five Minutes.”


End file.
